Hetadrabbles
by Wolf of Crescent Moon
Summary: My random drabbles of Hetalia. Current: England. "I'm proud of you, America. Becoming a world power in such a short time….. Even if I will never say it out loud, you should know it, you bloody wanker." Please Read & Review.
1. Italy:The true meaning of the white flag

They say I'm dumb. They say I'm weak. They say I'm useless.

They're **wrong**.

They don't see beyond the surface of me.

Just like how they see me waving a white flag, they associate it with surrender and cowardice.

The true meaning of the white flag is **peace.**

Every day, every hour, every second, another soldier dies fighting for their nation,

And all of their deaths strung together is our history.

The never ending cycle of blood and tears, ever timeless.

We need to escape that cycle.

How can we help the ones we are fighting for if we are fighting amongst ourselves?

So every day I smile, and I wave my flag of peace.

I won't stop until the rest of the world joins me.


	2. Russia: The lonely monster

"A monster!" they whisper, thinking that I am deaf to their gossip,

"The embodiment of pure evil!"

"An abomination to our earth!"

These whispered insults are all that I will ever receive.

They fear me.

They ignore me.

They **hate** me.

"Don't mess with him, he'll put a rusty pipe through your insides!"

"He'll follow you, and you're alone, he'll strike…."

I hear the quiet whispers continue.

Though I have a child-like mask on,

and seem to not have heard them at all,

I take their hurtful words to heart.

No one seems to care at all.

From the moment I was born,

In that unknown forest, all by myself,

To now, I have been, and always will be

**Alone.**


	3. Prussia: Fallen Empire

I am a fallen one,

a nation that has crumbled into dust.

Nowadays, most people don't even know who I am.

It's as if all the years of history,

All the death and the blood,

All the pride and the glory,

Never even happened at all.

I have seen this happen many times throughout the centuries, but it never happened to me.

"Prussia?" they say, "What's that?

This just shows how quickly humankind can forget,

How quickly they change, adapt.

Is this how this is going to end?

My legacy, fading into the mist?

I won't accept that!

Everyone will know of me again.

Prussia will be reborn.


	4. Canada: Overlooked

Hey, author here! I just wanted to let you guys know, I got my inspiration for these drabbles from other fanfics as well, so some ideas may be similarish. Also, if someone could review, I would greatly appreciate it.

Sincerely,

Author-chan

* * *

I have been, and still am,

The one left behind,

The one in the corner,

The invisible one.

I might as well be dead,

With the way people don't even acknowledge my presence.

My flashy brother,

Is always claiming the spotlight for himself.

Why am I,

Not allowed at least one chance to shine?

I had high hopes,

During the year I won the medal for my country,

That someone else,

Other than my brother,

Would come congratulate me,

Insult me,

Or anything at all.

No one did.

I doubt that even my brother would stop me,

If I disappeared for real.


	5. France: Au revoir

Why did you have to leave?

Why did you have to leave into the shadows, where I cannot follow?

They were right.

A nation and human couple,

Would never work.

One is short-lived,

The other made to last the years of warfare.

Though I sometimes forget,

I still miss you.

I remember now,

The day you left our world,

Leaving in crimson flames.

Au revoir, Jeanne d'Arc.

Until we meet again.


	6. Germany: The Nazi of long ago

To some of the veterans from other lands,

who fought in the second world war,

I am the soulless one,

Who slays the innocents by the millions.

To some of the Jews from other lands,

I am the very bringer of doom,

Who loves to hunt and torture them,

And then shove their bodies into the gas oven,

With a twisted grin.

To them,

I am still the merciless Nazi,

From six decades ago.

I remember that old flag,

The reversed peace symbol,

Flapping from every house, every street,

As my ambitious boss,

Along with me and the rest of the army,

Brainwashed on Nazi propaganda,

Marched through the streets with great pride.

As I look back at my bloodied past,

I see what I must never do again.


	7. England: Happy birthday, wanker

I stare at four clocks on the wall,

The ones that are running on America's times,

And I will each clock to never reach midnight,

A hopeless endeavor.

As the second hand dragged itself over the sixty,

I let out a reminiscent and painful sigh,

For it was now the Fourth of July in one of America's timezones.

_The Fourth of July….. That was the day America declared that he would be free from me….._

I gave a dry chuckle.

_That idiot… He thought that he could make it on his own without me…._

_And the sad part is… He really did….._

I remember when I first met him, he was able to toss around a wild buffalo with ease.

_I'm proud of you, America. Becoming a world power in such a short time….. Even if I will never say it out loud, you should know it, you bloody wanker._


	8. Roman Empire: Listen up, Romano

Contrary to the belief of my older grandson,

I do not hate him at all.

You want to know the real reason I pay more attention to Veneziano?

It's because he doesn't even have half of your spunk.

Romano, you are the older brother,

You are already wiser in the ways of the world.

Your brother still needs babying and attention,

And I must give to him so that he will grow up right.

Romano, chin up!

I refuse to let you have that attitude.

Smile and try harder, there's always a next time.

So what if a girl rejected you?!

You've got my genes, and as they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea.

You'll get a girl eventually, and that's a promise.

Romano, if there's one thing I want you to remember,

Make sure to keep BOTH you and you brother alive.

I'm counting on the both of you to make sure my legacy lives on today!


	9. Baltic Trio: Trembling together

Three neighbors, total strangers,

Have been forced into an infamous union.

Everyday, trembling and nervous.

They act like servants to the tallest one in their union,

They are at his beck and call.

Whenever the tall one's footsteps echo in the floorboards,

The trio stumbles up to him hurriedly,

To make sure that their "master" is pleased.

"How was your day?" they ask.

"Would you like some vodka, Mr. Russia?"

However, their true thoughts do not match up with the words that come out of their mouth.

"I used to be a great nation…. "

"He's so damn scary! I want to run away, but I can't…"

"I'll use my brains to figure it out, I'll find escape eventually!"

These are some of the thoughts that are swirling about in their minds,

Hidden, for if the tall one knew, they could be in great danger.

They are in a constant state of terror,

They are sure that their lives could end on a single whim.


	10. Germania: I'm proud of you

My sons, listen closely, and listen well.

The people here are giving me a time limit on this transmission…

I need you two to watch that fool's two grandsons, he's drunk off his ass again.

"_Partyyyyyy~! *hiccup* Why, you ladies look so lovely, care to sip my wine with me? *hiccup*"_

*Sigh* Idiot…

No, Prussia! There's no beer reward for this!

It seems like you took care of your little brother in order to make him keep you out of trouble yourself….

Anyways, go find the two grandsons! Go and explain to them why their grandfather did not visit them in their dreams like he usually does, just say that he had…. business to attend to.

Oh, and Prussia? It was quite responsible of you to go and help raise Holy Rome again after his amnesia.

If it weren't for you, he probably would still be confused and lost.

I see that he is now taking care of you…

I want you to rebuild your nation as soon as possible.

Go and make me proud.


	11. Snapped Canada: A reminder to all

Every day, every week.

Every week, every month.

Every month, every year.

Year after year….

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Canada…"_

Tell me something,

Is it really hard,

To memorize six letters?

C-A-N-A-D-A. How hard could that be?

Yet I marvel at the stupidity of those around me,

So I'm going to make a little…._reminder_.

I obtained several buckets of "red paint" from kindly donators,

And they are watching intently with closed eyes,

As I stroke the giant, blank canvas with a five foot tall brush,

Leaving behind two tall, letters of scarlet.

I AM CANADA


	12. 2p England: Cupcakes for everyone

Cupcakes,

Cupcakes,

Cupcakes for sale~!

Tasty cupcakes,

Great for all ages~!

Oh, you don't like my cupcakes,

The ones I worked so hard to make?

Well, now you're going to have to help me make even tastier cupcakes~!

I'm going to have to ask you help me make the next batch of cupcakes.

_People will enjoy the taste of the secret ingredient: human flesh._


	13. Hetaoni: Game over and over and over

Gripping the book that binds me to this mansion,

I realize….

The fear….Being trapped here….Seeing everyone die….

_It's all my fault…._

Because I didn't want to train with Germany,

I ran away.

Because I ran away,

I heard the tale of the haunted mansion.

Because I heard the tale of the haunted mansion,

I had to tell America.

Because I told America,

He told other nations about it.

_And then the cursed cycle began_.

I can scarcely remember which group I went with,

If I entered with a group at all,

Or if we entered all together.

But the moment we stepped inside,

_There was no turning back._

How many times did I try to go back?

Was it hundreds?

Maybe thousands?

_It doesn't matter now._

It's almost like an impossible game,

The exit so close, victory near,

But then there's always something blocking your way,

Turning your triumph into defeat.

_Game Over_

Then you push reset, over and over,

_But you get the same result each time._

Is this how it's going to end for me?

Doomed to reset for the rest of time?

_I think I'm slipping into iNsaNiTy…._


	14. America: I promise

I promise….to never forget the moment England found me, when I was still a child, on that long past day in the grassy meadows.

I promise….to never forget the moment the last signature of the Declaration of Independence was finished, when I officially declared my revolution with England.

I promise….to never forget the day England was down on his knees before me, sobbing.

I promise….to never forget the cold and damp of the trenches, as I crouched there with the soldiers, fearing that every breath would give us away, our hearts beating too rapidly.

I promise….to never forget my first sight of the V shaped black wall, with its countless names of soldiers who had died in the war for Vietnam.

I promise….to never forget the pain, and the terror and confusion of those around me, as the first plane crashed into the first Twin Tower.

I promise….to never forget what I stand for: Freedom, Liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.

I am Alfred Jones, the United States of America, and I promise to be the world's hero.


	15. Japan: Too much pride

"_A true Japanese man never gives up!"_

How I've come to regret those words...

Now I realized, too late,

That my great pride is my downfall.

Hubris, I believe it is called.

Like a mule,

I am too stubborn to back off, even when the most important things are at stake.

My actions are the reason,

I hurt all over,

Unable to move,

Lying in my own worthless pool of blood.

My actions are the reason,

That the people who lived in Hiroshima and Nagasaki,

Will not see the sun rise again tomorrow.


	16. China: The changed you

You've grown a lot, haven't you?

In my mind's eye, I still see that rude child in the bamboo.

You had some nerve, boy!

Land of the setting sun, you said?

I'm still going strong now!

Even though I have aged considerably…

Five thousand years is fairly long….

You should show some respect to me, boy!

I am your elder, and you must listen to my opinion!

I can still crack a bamboo cane onto your head for impudence!

I should do that right now, for the way you betrayed me!

You literally stabbed me in the back!

I see…..

I've lost you, haven't I?

I've lost you to the wars, and you're not coming back…


	17. Sweden: Viking Days

_As we raced ashore to plunder the village, we whooped with savage laughter, and charged forth with our battle axes._

Ah, my Viking days. That time when I was still allowed to do whatever the heck I wanted.

I bet even Norway and Finland still miss it sometimes. We sure did mellow with age.

There were some bad times, I admit.

The starvation part wasn't really great. Freezing our butts off wasn't that fun either.

Nowadays, I'm seen as a pacifist.

I'm neutral in wars; I haven't picked up a gun in years.

I have Ikea, the furniture store famous across many nations.

And my Nobel peace prize is also renown throughout the world.

Peace is nice…

But I do long for the olden times again….


	18. Iceland: SHUT UP!

You're like a broken record,

The amount of times you've asked me to say it is astronomical!

Stop asking me to say it! It's childish, and idiotic!

I'm NOT saying it!

Ever since we got the DNA results back, you keep trying to get me to call you "big brother" nonstop!

Shut up!

SHUT UP!

I give up.

You're not going to stop, are you?

Big brother…. Is a son of a bitch!


	19. Hungary: Women's rights

"Women are inferior to men,

Their only purpose is to become a childbearer and a housewife.

They must be protected and cared for.

The men are superior,

They can hold jobs and government positions,

And they can take care of themselves"

I don't agree with this ideal at all.

Apparently, since I'm a woman,

I'm incapable of being independent.

All women should have equal power to man!

We're practically half of the population, for crying out loud!

Just look at me,

I'm a woman,

I have planned out numerous war strategies,

My boss usually goes to me for political advice,

And I once took care of both myself and my husband!

Anyone who disagrees with my point of view will meet my trusty frying pan.


	20. Finland: Christmas hassle

These lists are too long! How am I going to get every house in my country by tonight with this delay?! I still have to do the preparations! It's impossible!

Hm, who's that?

Hei, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Sweden! What brings you here?

You heard that I'm going to deliver the presents to the children of my country tonight and that I was delayed due to political affairs? You want to help me tonight? And all the other nights, too?

Thanks, everyone! I didn't know if I could do it alone!

Sweden, Denmark, can you help me load the presents onto this sleigh? Be gentle with those bags! The children won't like it if they get damaged presents!

Iceland, Norway, can you harness the reindeer together? Bribe them with this bucket of food.

Alright, now I must finish my naughty and nice lists…

Whew! I can't believe how fast everything got done! I have to thank you again guys, Christmas might have been ruined without you!

What? Well, of course you can deliver the presents with me!

Climb, aboard everyone! The night has just begun!

Away we go~


	21. Holy Rome: Where did you go?

In my early years, the people around me were telling me that I was something I was not.

"You are our Roman Empire, the _Imperium Romanum Sacrum!"_ they said.

I think I never did quite live up to the great Rome, though.

They had everything- Power, money, vast land. How did an empire that big, fall?

Where did Rome go? Where did mein vati go?

If they're not here, where could they be?

I still have questions! Please, come back and talk to me!

Can someone, anyone, tell me why I'm here?

I'm so lost….


	22. Austria: True magic

When people think of magic,

They see images of books and wands,

Dragons and wizards.

I disagree.

The true magic lays in keys and voices,

The true magic is music.

True magic can soothe your soul,

True magic can gently lull you to sleep.

The opposite, of course, can also be said.

True magic can keep you on the edge of your seat,

In eager suspense, waiting.

Only a musician who has the natural ability,

Or a musician who has practiced long and hard,

Can perfect the art of the true magic.

Only the fools who are deaf to the true magic discuss music with scorn.

Are you one of them?

If not, please take a seat and listen to my next piece…..


	23. Turkey: Byzantine

It all began with the two Romes.

285 AD, the great empire of Rome was declining. Diocletian, the emperor, declared that the empire was too large to rule, and split Rome into two halves, East and West.

And thus, a little girl was born. Her name was Byzantine.

Byzantine grew to be a great empire in her own right, which, of course made her adopted father, the Western Rome quite proud.

Her pride and joy lay in the city of Constantinople, her capital. It was an opulent city, its wealth acquired through trade and taxes.

I ruined everything for her. My forces came and took over the city, which is now modern day Istanbul.

It was I who delivered the final blow to Byzantine's heart, when she was at her weakest. I still have a few questions about it. She was just another empire, right? _So_ _why do I still feel strangely guilty about this today?_


	24. Netherlands: Money is power

My younger sister was blessed,

A fancy house with plenty of food.

I was not so fortunate,

Toiling away in the fields just to scrape out a living.

From those days of hard work, one fundamental lesson was learned.

Money makes the world go round,

It can fulfill most of your desires.

I need more and more,

Always more,

I can never have enough.

Illegal means are okay,

I can do anything I want to rich.

Now that I'm rich,

Nothing can stop me,

Even you, sister dear.


	25. Romano: POTATOS ARE EVIL

Hmph. The potatoes at that German bastard's place are a sacrilege!

I never trusted his father, I don't trust him!

I bet he laces his potatoes with poison!

My stupid fratello,

Don't you see?

Germany is tricking you!

PUT THROW THAT THING AWAY IMMEDIATELY!

There, its burned.

Never. Eat. Those. Things. Again.

Don't you "But fratello-" me!  
I know better!


	26. Denmark: Drink, drink, drink

Isn't beer just so great~?

Drink, drink, and drink some more~!

Keep going,

Don't stop~

The loser is the servant~

The winner is the king~

There's never too much to drink, you know!

Oh my… The room is spinning now….

Its all your fault, door!

I'm going to kill you!

Hunh? Whazzat, Norrrrway?

Nuu, I'mmmm nooottt slurrrring myyy worrrds!

Commmme annnd haaaave a driiiiink~

Whyyyyy arrre youuuu pickiiing uppp a buckkket?

ARGH! COLD! OWWWW!

What the heck was that for?!

Oh… that pile of beer bottles… That told me everything I needed to know. Oops.


	27. Chibiromano: Hard work, damn it!

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

I don't want to work at your place, bastard!

I don't want to learn fucking Spanish either!

Look at me suffer! I shouldn't have to be cleaning these dumb bookshelves- WAGH!

HOLY CRAPOLA! These bookshelves are possessed or something! It almost landed on me, damnit!

It certainly wasn't my fault. How the hell am I supposed to avoid those things?! They're gigantic!

I'll just say that a bird came in.

NO, REALLY!

I'M TELLING THE FUCKING TRUTH! A BIRD CAME IN AND KNOCKED OVER THE BOOKSHELVES!

IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT!

Hmph. Stupid Spain... Stupid bookshelves… Stupid tomatoes…

Wait…. TOMATOES?!

Hey, Spain! I want one of those! I deserve it because my hard work! 

Geez….. I have to suffer so much pain for one tomato…. I blame it on the Spanish bastard…..


	28. Norway: Begging for Butter

What do you mean, you won't give me butter?!

Denmark, I really need it!

I'm begging you now, I just need you to give me some butter for my people!

I'll pay you good money for it, just please give me butter!

Christmas is coming up, and it's vital that butter is on our dishes!

My people are literally killing for butter, and I don't need even more casualties!

If this goes on, there could be no Norway left!

Yes, I'm serious!

Just…please….this once?


	29. Taiwan: Independence, Not quite

From Teacher I learned how to make delicious Taiwanese cuisine.

From Teacher I learned how to manage my wallet.

From Teacher I learned how to defend myself, from the others in our world.

From Teacher I learned many things, yet independence is still something I want.

I don't want to be just another part of China anymore.

I want to stand on my own two feet, and maybe someday become a world power.

I'm not yet ready though,

So I must bide my time, test my patience.


	30. Chibitalia: Does my big brother hate me?

Humming slightly, I hold up my pretty picture of a tomato up to sun. I can't wait to give it to my big brother! I can't wait to see him, since Grandpa Roma told me all about my big brother, whose name is Romano. Grandpa told me that when I open my eyes, I look a bit like Romano.

I wonder what else my brother and I share, besides our looks and heritage. Although Grandpa has told me that my brother and I sort of look alike, and that we both share a love of tomatoes, he hasn't told me much else. I wonder if my big brother likes to draw and paint as much as I am. I wonder if he'll like this picture, though I'm almost certain that he'll like it just because it's a tomato. But most of all, I wonder if he'll like me?

Wow! Romano's so cool! He's so tough, and he cusses! He also seems angry all the time…. Is he angry because of me?


	31. Chibiamerica: Hawk Wish

Watching a red-tailed hawk soar gracefully through the sky, little Alfred Jones wondered what it was like to fly. Would he be able to touch the sky and rise above the clouds, and be free from his responsibilities as nation? Well, at least for a little while. Ever since Arthur found him, Alfred has been working constantly to learn how to run America, and Arthur was an extremely strict teacher. Should Alfred be seen slacking off in the presence of Arthur, (which happened quite often) he gets five whippings and a severe scolding.

However, Alfred does enjoy being with his people. England informed all the pilgrims that Alfred was, indeed, the human personification of the American colonies, and that Alfred would be partly responsible for the future of the colonies. Of course, all the humans instantly adored Alfred the moment they laid eyes on him, since his appearance as a six year old human child made him quite endearing to humans. They also knew that he could grow up soon, so they mollycoddled him while they still could, giving him treats and toys.

This made all the pilgrim children angry, and they all shared a hatred for little Alfred. Every single time he tried to greet them, or possibly make friends with the human children, they turned away scowling, pretending that he wasn't there. Alfred grew sadder and sadder as he slowly realize that his status as the American colonies would forever distance him from the rest of the children.

So, as Alfred gazed at the clear blue sky, he wished with all his might, that he could be like the hawk, soaring high and free.


	32. Belgium: Change starts NOW

Something needs to be done. Something needs to change.

Something needs to happen NOW.

We need to break away from our old traditions,

And begin anew.

First off, we must educate the people, they hardly know anything!

Knowledge is power. With enough power, the world is in our hands.

Next, we must increase our coal, cotton, flax, and textile outputs.

With increased outputs, we can gain more profit from selling them to other nations.

Then, we'll build railways to connect our cities, ports, and mining areas.

Travel will be efficient, more time to get work done.

We'll help the other countries build rails, and they will be in our debt.

I see that you are doubt me, Belgium.

Worry not, for these changes will make a new and better future.

_The future of our people._


	33. German brothers: The Wall

Two German brothers,

opposite sides near the Wall.

Two German brothers,

made it crumble and fall.

And both of their bosses,

And all of their men,

Couldn't separate the brothers again.

_Or so they thought._


	34. All characters: Who else would know?

What other type of being

Would know the feeling of the loneliness of your rank,

And the lives that rest on your shoulders?

What other type of being

Would know the feeling of being back stabbed, double dealed,

For as long as they can remember?

What other type of being

Would know the feeling of looking at the vast rows of graves,

Knowing that they died for your honor?

What other type of being,

Has the greatest power in the world,

Yet is at the beck and call of their rulers?

What other type of being

Can stand being bound to your land your whole life,

Which might just last until the end of the world?

Only another country can understand.


	35. 2p England: Demented Oliverwonderland

All are welcome,

Welcome are all,

Here to enter, here to stay,

Here's my little wonderland.

Made by me, myself, and I,

We proudly present to you.

Come one, come all,

Come all, come one!

We've just started,

We've only begun.

Here a cupcake,

There a cupcake,

Cupcakes made for you!

But the cupcakes down the rabbit hole,

Truly are the best!

Follow me, follow me,

_To madness we descend_

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick_

See the dropping clocks,

See the dropping watches,

As they each count wrong times,

How long? It doesn't matter.

Here we pass the shattered hearts,

Pass the broken wings and dreams,

Through this hole,

The deep, deep hole right here.

We're falling, falling,

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

D

O

W

N

A

N

D

D

O

W

N

I see, I spy!

Cupcakes plunging down!

Delicious ones, I said!

Eat a cupcake, dear,

_For soon, we'll all be dead._


	36. 2p England: Demented Oliverwonderland2

We're about to land, my dear.

To reach the bottom of this hole,

Who knows what's in store?

But I'll there to help and guide you,

Always by your side,

You'll never be able to shake me off,

No matter how hard you try~

The doors along the hall,

Countless, vast, and many,

Choose a door, any door,

_Our destiny awaits_

What's this? You found a little key,

To open the garden door?

The tiny door, too small for you?

I have the answer, fret no more.

On this oak wood table here,

rests a single bottled drink.

It will make you small,

It will help you shrink.

Then the garden we will enter.

Don't be hasty-drink up!

Oh my, I could pick you up with my fingers now!

So cute and small~

However, the key remains on this table of wood.

I'll just push it off, that's all.

Careful, watch your head.

_You wouldn't want to lose it._

I'll drink this potion too,

And together, we'll venture,

Right on through.


	37. AusHun: I want to go back to you

Why can't I go back?

Go back to be with you?

Ever since I left,

I always want to retrace my steps back.

"It's just an alliance" I thought.

But turned out to be so much more.

I changed for you,

Even though you didn't ask.

I fought for you,

Trying to make you right again.

But things fell apart,

So separate we did,

To become two again,

Departing ways for good.

Do you ever think of me?

Maybe it's for both our sakes,

That I hide my love for you.

I still look back on those days,

I think of when we were still one.

What a strange couple we made,

The former tomboy and the gentleman.


	38. Hetalia of Human Sacrifice

A long time ago, in an unknown land, a small dream was born.

No one remembers who dreamed it, or what it was about.

The small dream was afraid that it would disappear if people did not dream of it, so it thought and thought of a plan.

At last, the small dream had come up with a plan. It thought, _"I will lead people towards me and they will _make_ my world."_

The very first Alice,

was an albino Teutonic Knight,

with a sword in hand.

The very first to walk down the forest path,

Into Wonderland.

He cut down everything,

That stood in his way.

He was condemned as a sinner,

The forest is now his cage.

If weren't for the red blood trail he left,

We wouldn't know of him today.

The first Alice was the Red Alice,

Red Alice of the Spades.

The second Alice to enter, enter Wonderland,

An Austrian gentleman, with music in his hand.

Strolling with a velvet tread,

On the path to Wonderland.

He sang beautiful melodies,

To all with listening ears.

And out of those melodies of madness,

Rose a new world, a blue world.

The second Alice, Blue Alice,

Blue Alice of the Diamonds,

was like a blue rose, fragile and weak.

He met his end from a shot,

From the gun of a madman.

But everybody loved him,

So remembered he will be.

The third Alice came stomping through,

The path to Wonderland.

An angry Belarussian,

With a knife in hand.

People saw her beauty,

And obeyed her every whim.

The crowned her the Queen,

and she made a strange green country.

Around her, the world distorted,

She began to grow insane.

The third Alice, Green Alice,

Green Alice of the clovers,

Cursed to rule the Wonderland,

until her life is over.

The Fourth Alice came along,

Skipping down the path.

The Fourth Alice was two Italian children,

Two twin brothers, hand in hand.

The stubborn, cursing older one,

And the happy, smiling younger one.

They were the Fourth Alice, Yellow Alice,

Yellow Alice of the hearts.

They were having teatime beneath the roses,

When a message from the Queen arrived.

Inside was a card, a curious card,

The Trump Card, Ace of Hearts.

The two children continued on through the Wonderland,

Until they found a door.

The door held the secret,

The door held the truth,

If they had opened it, they would become the true Alice, but…

The children are locked away,

Locked inside this dream.

They will not awake again,

They will not escape.

Red Spade, Blue Diamond, Green Clover, and Yellow Hearts.

They all fell victim to the dream,

Never to return.

I wonder who will fall next?

Maybe….. it will be you?


	39. Feliciano, the servant of evil

A leader of the mafia, that's my fratello.

And his humble servant am I.

Born together,

Then forced apart,

Now together again.

The whole Italian mafia,

Is underneath his rule.

I wait beside his side,

For each and every command.

I will follow you to the ends of the Earth,

To make sure that you're okay.

I promise to make sure that you're happy,

And try and put a smile on your face.

When you are happy, I am happy,

I am happy for you.

My only purpose in life,

Is to make your dreams come true.

I will do anything within my power,

Anything for you.

Time is working against us,

Angry people draw near,

Crying out for his blood,

And have a plate for his head.

The mobs are outside of the stronghold,

Trying to force their way inside.

They say he is evil,

I say they are wrong.

If my fratello is evil,

Then I am too,

For we are two of a kind.

I give my fratello my clothes to wear,

And tell him to run far away.

I in turn wear his clothes,

Ready to accept his fate.

The mobs stormed in,

And take me hostage they did.

They said at three I would be dead,

For all the crimes "I've" committed.

I don't even try to argue,

I've accepted the fact long ago,

That I would lay down my life for my fratello if the need arose,

And I have no regrets.

I'm doing this for you, fratello,

Keep living on for me.

Try and wipe off that frown of yours,

And put on a friendly grin.

My time is almost up now,

A gun is pointed at my head.

Ciao, my fratello,

Romano, my twin.

Maybe someday we'll see each other once again,

And I can be your twin once more.


End file.
